The dumping ground a place of sex
by tdg123
Summary: I do not own any of the characters or the rights of the dumping ground all rights are preserved to the bbc dumping ground


_**My life in the Dumping**_

 _ **ground**_

 _chapter 1 why are we hear?_

As my little brother leon woke me up i felt butterflies in my stomach my alarm clock shone 2:33AM, leon couldnt speak and i knew something was wrong. Not soon after getting the shocking wake up my bedroom door flew open and leon stummbeled by onto my bed. It was mine and leons social workers and a poilce officer im sorry to tell you this they said but your dad has had a seizure , ambulaces tried to safe him and get him to hospitial on time but he died on impact. I was speechless for words and my little brother ran to his social worker David and gave him a hug as tears rolled down his cheek. I sat on my bed and my social worker came over we both akwardly glared at each other on the outside I was silent anc akwardly greving but on the inside I was screaming as i already had lost my mum (i would rather not talk about how she died its a bit sad and I only tell people i trust ,no offence,) my cowerwrker -clair- coughed "m sorry for your loss." she exsplained quitley "twmorro you will be sent to a care home at 6oclock i suggest you get all your stuff you need before that time because everything else will be taken away get things like phones pictures clothes anything that remind you of yout mum and dad leon has to do the same im affraid thid i no longer your home anymore." I nodded and the look in he eyes made me think that she thought I was taking this calmly but I wasnt , I wasnt at all infact i was angry i was scared i was depressed but i manged to put a brave face on.

No one left that night and the morrning seemed to come so slowly on how scared i was and my stuff was packed I couldnt eat i couldnt sleep and i felt physicaly sick when anybody talked to me , It felt like a big impact of dizziness had attached its self to me. Soon it came to 6AM and a car pulled up on to the front of our house. We were told we were going to newcastle us livng in London it would take us a while. We were told information like how the head care workers were called Mike and May-l , we were told how we had to keep on our best behiviour and how there was 16 children 9 girls and 7 boys. The rain was pouring down and it was belting on to the windows. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was a while before we got to the home,when we did the rain had died down. _Ashdeine Ridge_ the sign said. David knocked on the door. Mike soon appeared on theo ther side of it and we could hear screams of exsitment and arguing going on inside. We had a lot of stuff and itwasfreexing outside (being the middle of winter.) Mike told us all to come into the office. We followed in. With in 15 minutes of paper work and talking me and leon knew all the rules acommaditons and almost everything about May-li and Mike then soon enough we were on our own with just them."why dont I get you someone to show you around the house why i get your room sorted out. As May-li and me andleo went to walk out of the ofice inot the living room. We saw a boy and a girl arguing. The girl has blonde hair in two braids and a pink jumper , and the boy... he had brown messy hair and was wearing a long top with skinny jeans. "RYAN AND TEE STOP ARGUING!" May li shouted over the noise of the house. Both Ryan and Tee both quickly stopped and looked starlted. "I would you both like to show Leon and Morgan around the house they are both new hear Tee you will be showing Morgan around and Ryan you will be showing leon. "Come on Morgan lets show you around this _wonderfull_ house!" Tee said as she grabbed my arm. "uggh come on Leon" Ryan said as he edged on Leon. Me and Tee walked around the house till i asked "whats all this noise about?" "Well to make a long story short a girl called Kazima wants May-li to adopet her so she dosnt have to go back to samolia and can stay in this countey but the other kids want her to apopt them like finn , archie and billie and toni so the house has gone into a big argiment but it will settle down soon _hopefully._ " "OK" I said confused. We soon finished the _grand_ house tour when May li said my room was ready and that my all my stuff was in there. She showed me were it was and it was right next door to Tee's room. It had pink walls and a normal metal bed with a mattress and pink duvet and pillowcase. I started to unpack my stuff and things like photos were put up and all my clothes were put into the wadrobe the room was pretty big. I was exsaughted as I had been up all night and decided to lay down. My eyes slowly began to shut , and the next thing i knew i was in a deep sleep

I woke up and Ryan was sat next to me. I was firstly startled and asked him what he was doing. "Sorry he said I saw you asleep when i walked by and i wan..." "Its ok i replied you dont need to exsplain anything" I intruppted him. He blushed. We laughed and stared into each others eyes. Suddenly my phone went _ping._ "Are you going to check that?" Ryan asked looking a my phone. "its probaly not important" i said and shrugged my shoulders. "listen its got notting to with me but just check it please." "OK" I said and reluctantly grabbed my phone of the bedside table. I had a new message from my ex boyfriend Nathen, I opened it and it read 'I heard you got put in care well i know what care home and guess what im moving their 2 see you then...' my face went pale and Ryan asked if I was ok and what it was about. I gulped and and said "like I said it wasnt important i just feel a just feel a little sick." I said and rn to the nearest loo with my phone so Ryan couldnt read the messgae and knew i lied to him. I was sick a couple of times. Someone was knocking on the door when i heard his voice "are you ok... hello? Morgan are you alright...?..." I gulpt hard and said as loud as i can "yeah im ok"

"can i come in?" he said nervously

"please dont" i said "im alright" He opened the door.

"DO YOU NOT SPEAK ENGLISH!" I shouted at him. He stood in silence... "Im sorry its just this is my first time being in care and i miss my mum and dad so much its just so hard to think and it hurts me so much that i will never get a cuddle or a kiss on the forehead off them again."

"i understand but if you dont want me to be hear I will leave you alone." he strutted of and slammed the dooor behind him.

I walked out the bathroom crying and clutching my phone in one hand. I didnt notice Sasha through my coud of tears and walked straight into her. "OIWATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING" she said then she must of notcied I was crying because not even a second later she asked "are you alright?" I shook my head. "whats the matter" she asled asshe wlked neare to me

"a lot of things like my mam and dad not being here , my ex moving in the same care home as me and also Ryan. I said.

"Trust me if you get invloved with Ryan you will be left crying your heart out. he does it all the time he acts all sweet and inocent to get what he wants then as soon as you give him your love and appriction he becomes evil so never tell him any of your secrets or they wouldnt be your secret any more they will be everynes news esspecialy floss. Im sorry if this didnt help you but im not realy mutch of a problem solver but i hope you fell better now."

"Yeah i feel better now i know what Ryan does and hes not going to do it to me!"

I walked into my room and layed on my bed i fell asleep again ...


End file.
